dennisfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Help:Humor, een korte cursus
HUH?!? Een humorcursus? "Kan ik dat wel halen?", kunt u zich afvragen. Het antwoord is nee, want u bent niet grappig Natuurlijk. Het is een hele simpele cursus, met als doel het verbeteren van artikelen. Dat wil namelijk nog wel eens mis gaan. Het is namelijk niet de bedoeling dat de Wiki van Dennis een slechte pest-wiki word . En denk bij alles wat je op deze site doet, dat de Oncyclopedia een parodie is op wikipedia en andere encyclopedieën. Het onderstaande is nadrukkelijk géén Wetboek van Strafrecht, maar slechts een aantal punten ter overweging! Veel plezier! In het algemeen Om het kort te houden: Humor kan van alles zijn. In het ene verhaal kan de humor weer wat beter zijn dan de ander. Wij staan ook bekend als een vrije encyclopedie (wiki) waaraan iedereen vrij kan bijdragen. Iedereen kan dus van alles en nog wat opschrijven. Er zijn geen dingen die je absoluut niet mag opschrijven, dus als je iets hebt over de Derde Wereldoorlog, schrijf er dan ook wat over, op jouw manier. Uiteindelijk moet het grappig zijn voor iedereen, d.w.z. iedereen moet erom kunnen lachen. Dus puberale humor of erg vergezochte humor dat pas te begrijpen is nadat je een een film hebt gezien van 1947 (om maar wat te noemen) vallen dus zo een beetje af. Natuurlijk is het mogelijk om het zo toe te passen dat het ook voor iedereen leuk is. Het is ingewikkeld, maar je mag in principe dus alles neertypen als het maar grappig is. Dat is de gouden hoofdregel. Je bent vrij genoeg om dingen neer te zetten om zo (als de admins/controleurs het goed vinden) de Oncyclopedia te verrijken. Uiteraard verlies je je vrijheden al gauw als je gaat cyberpesten, vandaliseren, pagina's leeghalen of ijdel lopen doen, d.m.v. een blokkade of een waarschuwing. Een aantal adviezen *Je zou kunnen denken dat wat dingen dat hier zowat overal voorkomt leuk zijn, zoals Johan Cruijff, de situatie in Sovjet Rusland, Japan, Balkenendeman, Oncyclopedia, Wikipedia (vooral de oorlog daartussen), Hitler, Bin Laden en nog meer van dat soort dingen. Deze zijn uiteindelijk niet meer grappig omdat ze zowat overal voorkomen. Om het wat origineel te houden, is het verstandig om de personen/plekken/andere dingen die in een onderwerp voorkomen, ook bij het onderwerp te houden en niet zomaar wat uit de lucht plukken om het ergens neer te zetten. Het is niet verboden om Balkenende neer te zetten in een artikel over de bacterie, maar het moet wel een goede reden hebben waarom hij er staat. Tevens moet het ook grappig zijn. *Een ding waar de admins hier een hekel aan hebben is gedobbel. Willekeurige elementen die in een artikel voorkomen die verder niets met het verhaal te maken hebben. Dus zet geen kippen op Mars neer in een artikel over Frans Bauer. Je kunt het uiteraard wél in een artikel zetten over...Kippen van Mars. Zoiets. *Humor is een serieuze zaak. Mensen zullen snel over verschillende vormen van humor zeggen dat een onderwerp helemaal niet leuk is en andere zullen schreeuwen dat het een toppunt is van goed doordachte ironie. Kijk desnoods in het lijstje hieronder wat leuk kan zijn en wat niet. ---- De grappigste artikelen zijn die, die niet ver van de waarheid verwijderd zijn. Aangeraden is om een wat langer, maar goed artikel te schrijven, dan een hele verzameling artikeltjes met slechts wat korte stukjes over, zeg Balkenende, George W. Bush, de politie, enzovoort. Daar zijn er namelijk al genoeg van. Een aantal basistechnieken zijn: * Herhaling (De vrije tijd van Jan Smit is gevuld met spannende zaken: rondrijden, z'n moeder pesten, neuspeuteren, douchen, met z'n gsm spelen, neuspeuteren, computeren, fietsen, neuspeuteren, garnalen pellen en een beetje neuspeuteren.) Let wel op: Het kan grappig zijn, maar soms wordt een grap er niet beter op. * Op het verkeerde been (Vandaag dacht ik bij mezelf, morgen bij een ander.). * Overdrijving (Een lijst, opgesteld door de Heilige Fransiscus, bevat de volgende zonden: sodomie, bestialiteit, masturbatie, kussengevechten, schoon ondergoed dragen, simultaan met de ogen knipperen, navelpluis en een vrouwtjes kolibrie binnen drie nautische zeemijlen naderen.). Echter is een tekst met alleen maar absurditeiten, zelden grappig. Aangeraden is om serieus te beginnen om langzaam steeds absurder te worden. * Goed opletten * Understatement. (Veel mensen zijn van mening dat de holocaust niet zo heel erg leuk was.) Als je iets schrijft zoals het volgende: Henkie in mijn klas is zóó dom! is dat lang niet zo leuk als: Henkie heeft de hersenen van een zwanger spagettisliertje. * Omdraaiing (Vindt, en gij zult meer zoeken.). Ook zijn er de Sovjet Rusland-grappen. * Naar zichzelf verwijzen. Zie voor uitleg onder het kopje naar zichzelf verwijzen. * Onnozele stukjes over serieuze zaken. Bijvoorbeeld over de Tweede Kamer-verkiezingen van 2006 of oorlog. * Serieuze stukjes over onnozele zaken. Bijvoorbeeld over de LPF of kabouter Plop. * De aangever. Serieus zijn is een onderdeel van leuk zijn. Ze horen onlosmakelijk bij elkaar als yin en yang. André van Duin werd als cabaretier nog grappiger door zijn serieuze aangever Frans van Dusschoten. * Schrijf zo veel mogelijk in een consistente stijl. Je moet het idee hebben dat een artikel door één enkel persoon is geschreven. Niet dat je denkt dat de eerste paragraaf door een klein meisje van een jaar of vijf, paragraaf 2 door een oude kalende man met een slechte adem en dat paragraaf 3 een fraai samenwerkingsproject was tussen een astmatische geranium, een tamme kei en een dement computervirus met politieke ambities. Onzinnig maar consistent * Een willekeurige hoeveelheid nonsens kan grappig zijn, als het maar niet serieus wordt genomen.. Kortom: Iedereen moet het snappen, en iedereen moet snappen dat het een grap is, anders worden mensen boos, verdrietig, of, nog erger: "teleurgesteld". * Kijk even of er een soortgelijk artikel al bestaat. * Dit is de Oncyclopedia, niet Wikipedia! We zijn hier niet gediend van wat men ook wel de Waarheid noemt. * Wat goed is, moet goed blijven. Als je een artikel wilt bewerken, zorg er dan voor dat het consistent blijft in zowel stijl als inhoud. Kwaliteit kost nu eenmaal tijd *'Als je tien seconden de tijd neemt, zullen misschien tien mensen het leuk vinden. Als je tien minuten de tijd neemt, heb je misschien honderden fans.' Ook al staat de Oncyclopedia vol met onzin en leugens onzinnige waarheden, dan nog heb je kans dat een goed artikel evenveel tijd kost als een artikel op Wikipedia. *'Lange lijsten zijn meestal niet leuk.' Als je een lijst wil maken: besteed er wat tijd aan, maar het moet sowieso wel leuk zijn. *'Research.' Kijk even op de "echte" Wikipedia, in een boek, vraag je oma want misschien biedt de echte wereld je inspiratie om je schrijfsel écht leuk te maken. De waarheid is namelijk vaak veel grappiger dan onzin. *'Minder is meer.' Meer tekst is niet per definitie leuker. Redacteurs verdienen niet voor niets de kost met teksten inkorten. Lees je pennenvrucht nog eens, kijk er eens kritisch naar, stel je zelf de vraag: Is dit bagger? en geef dan een eerlijk antwoord. Pleur tevens niet alles wat je te binnen schiet in je tekst! Denk even na, voor, tijdens en na het schrijven. *'Redactie.' Zoals gezegd: kijk 't geheel nog even over. Misschien staat er typefout in, een taalfout. Wellicht ben je een werkelijk geniale grap vergeten. De &^%$#*@-regel *'Lomp is in de meeste gevallen niet leuk.' Grof taalgebruik maakt een tekst niet per sé leuker. *'Het gebied tussen de knie en de navel.' Er zijn beslist wereldgrappen betreffende poep en pies en de lichaamsdelen die daar mee te maken hebben. Toch wordt een zin waar poep in voor komt niet opeens een stuk leuker. Als jij een tekst met poep en piemel hilarisch vindt, wil dat niet zeggen dat de rest van de Nederlandstalige wereld dat dan ook vindt. *'Homo's.' Iedereen voor homo of flikker uitmaken is niet leuk. *'Valse goden' Probeer de Oncyclopedia niet te doordrenken met een bepaald onderwerp. Alles wat met je maten in de kroeg wel leuk is, maar hier meestal niet *'De kans is groot dat de Oncyclopedia vol komt te staan met meer van 't zelfde.' Zoals: dinges en je moeder. Weet wel dat Dinges'' een Oncyclopedia-gebruiker is. :*Iets vertellen dat exact het tegenovergestelde is van de realiteit. :*''Iemand'' deed iets zoveel jaar na zijn dood. Soms is het leuk, maar meestal niet. :*Willekeurige citaten zonder context zijn niet echt grappig. :*Een hele hoop Wist je dat... :*Meer dimensies noemen dan die we nu hebben is meestal niet echt grappig. Met andere woorden: we hebben nu lengte, hoogte, breedte en tijd. Dat zijn er meer dan voldoende. Puntje puntje puntje woont zes maanden van het jaar in de 6e dimensie is dan eerder flauw. Het hangt natuurlijk eerder af waar de tekst over gaat. :*We hebben onderhand meer dan genoeg onafhankelijke landen die in "werkelijkheid" bij een andere staat horen. Nou kan dat soms leuke artikelen opleveren (Groningen, Gooi), dat gaat echter op den duur vervelen. Hetzelfde geldt voor het verheffen van dorpjes tot grote metropool of andersom. *Het kan natuurlijk voorkomen dat bovenstaande dingen wel heel grappig kunnen zijn, zoals de dimensies, waar wat mensen krom om hebben gelegen, maar vaak worden ze gebruikt als een snelle luie grap door iemand die niets leuks kan bedenken. *'Gebruik zo min mogelijk de woorden ''ik, mij.' Het is een encyclopedie en het gaat dus niet om jou. *'Jij bent niet de enige...' Als een grap je na drie tellen door het hoofd schiet, dan kun je er van op aan dat dat bij meer mensen het geval zal zijn. *'Extreem lange getallen''' zijn meestal ook niet zo leuk. *'Onzinnige datums' die er alleen maar toe dienen de lezer te verwarren, zijn niet leuk. Je wilt immers dat iemand je artikel leest in plaats van overkijkt. *'BN'ers en BV'ers.' De wereld bestaat niet alleen uit beroemdheden, dus een bekende Nederlander of Bekende Vlaming noemen maakt een artikel niet opeens leuk. Geen plagiaat *Heb je gisteren een kei-leuke film gezien? Ga dan niet de leukste grappen hier woord voor woord herhalen. De Oncyclopedia is geen verzameling van leuke grappen die ooit ergens hebt gehoord. Maak een grap over de grap als je denkt dat iedereen (dat wil zeggen: niet alleen jij en je drie beste vrienden) hem kent. Of als je zeker weet dat slechts weinigen de grap al eens hebben gehoord: dan houden wij ons aanbevolen! Maar zorg er dus wel voor dat veel mensen hem leuk vinden. Geen in-crowd humor *'Niet alles is de moeite van het vermelden waard.' Allerlei artikeltjes over andere leden van de Oncyclopedia, niet-leuke gebeurtenissen, kunnen van deze site een raar soort onderonsje maken. *'Je had er bij moeten zijn.' We hebben het al eens eerder gezegd, maar we herhalen het nog maar eens met liefde en plezier: Als jij en je drie beste vrienden iets leuk vinden, wil dat zeker niet zeggen dat een groot publiek deze humor ook kan waarderen. Een voorbeeld hiervan is Tales of Symphonia. Niemand weet waar het over gaat, maar er is minstens een schrijver die zich heeft liggen bescheuren van het lachen. Dat hopen we tenminste, want dan heeft er toch nog iemand lol van gehad. In-crowd grappen over de Oncyclopedia kunnen natuurlijk wel. Plaatjes *Een afbeelding kan een grap nóg leuker maken. Gebruik dan wel goede afbeeldingen. Als je wat wil fotoshoppen, neem dan wat tijd, om dat ook mooi te doen. En gebruik niet zomaar lollige plaatjes die je ergens op het internet hebt gevonden, maar wees liever wat origineel en maak zelf wat. Gebruik je fantasie! Vooroordelen zijn zeer vaak niet leuk *'Vervang humor niet door vooroordelen.' Ook hier geldt: het kan wel. We zijn niet helemaal vies van wat vooroordelen en het-is-maar-net-hoe-je-er-naar-kijkt. Beschrijf dan in detail, wat er dan zo geweldig en afgrijselijk is aan dat onderwerp. Iedereen moet het kunnen snappen. Grappig is niet hetzelfde als beledigend. *'Er zijn niet alleen mannen op deze wereld.' Nee, er zijn ook vrouwen op deze planeet te vinden. Het zijn van die kleine dingen, maar zo belangrijk! *'Vergeet de Belgen/Nederlanders niet.' De Oncyclopedia is er niet alleen voor Nederlanders/Belgen, maar ook voor de Belgen/Nederlanders. Belgen/Nederlanders: we heten U allen welkom! Tevens mogen de mensen daarbuiten ook niet vergeten worden. Sarcasme is geen goede humor *'Op een sarcastische wijze de wereld vertellen wat goed is en wat niet, is niet zozeer leuk, als wel politiek gefrustreerd of verbitterd.' In de stijl van ... Soms kan het heel leuk zijn om een artikel te schrijven in de stijl waar het artikel over gaat, maar als dit te vaak wordt gedaan gaat dat ten koste van de rest van de prachtpagina's hier op de Oncyclopedia. Zoals AAAAAAAAA! en leegte. De Oncy is eerder voor inhoudelijke en grappige pagina's dan één ophoping van een iets wat in de stijl van het artikel zelf is geschreven. Dit noemen wij parkieten en zijn voor de meesten dan ook gevreesd. Verdere dingetjes: *Varieer de schrijfstijl. *De humor van een artikel hoef je verder niet binnen 2 tellen te zien. De beste humor is subtiel en goed doordacht. Verstop kleine grappen in grote grappen, zodat er extra toegevoegde waarde ontstaat, die misschien pas na meerdere keren lezen opvallen. * Een serieuze toon kan komisch werken. * Denk na over schrijven. Humor wil niet zeggen dat er geen regels zouden gelden. Een artikel heeft een kop en een staart, om maar eens iets te noemen. Lees eens wat, denk een keer na. Zet die gedachten dan eens op een rijtje. Help ons en draag bij. Maak van deze Oncyclopedia de leukste site van Nederland en Vlaanderen. Dank je dat je tijd hebt genomen deze cursus te lezen.